The Unexpected
by Akie-kit666
Summary: What would happen if Kagome returns home one day and finds ou that her entire life is a lie? Who is Kagome? Is she really from the future? And what happens on her 18th birthday? And what's this, even the icy, cold Lord Sesshomaru is in for a shock Kag/Ses
1. Chapter 1

_(You don't have to read the letter but I thought I would put something in.)_

_Dear readers;_

_Welcome to another exciting adventure from Akie- kit. I have written a few stories but something always went wrong. I hope you like this story; I'll be uploading at least a chapter a week so that you will not have to wait too long. I have at least half the story written. Please enjoy this fan fiction; I know that I enjoyed writing it. _

_Always your faithful writer; _

_Akie-kit_

The Unexpected

Chapter 1

Dropping her bag, she ran. She tried to keep the breathing steady as she ran so as not to tire out quickly.

_'Baka! Baka! Baka!'_ She screamed in her mind. _'I'm such and idiot!'_

She crashed through the bushes and into Kaede's village. She skidded to a stop outside of Kaede's house. Quickly she entered the house and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it breathing heavily.

Sitting in the house was Sango, Miroku, and a sleeping Shippo. Kaede was out of the village helping a neighboring midwife to give birth a difficult child.

"Kagome!" Sango cried out when Kagome crashed into the room. "What's wrong?"

"We have to go, now!" Kagome peeked outside. "He's looking for me."

"Who is, Lady Kagome, Naraku?" Miroku asked and everyone stood up, on alert.

"No, I wish, Inuyasha is."

"Kagome, why would Inuyasha be after you?" Sango asked.

Kagome walked over to where Shippo lay sleeping and gathered him into her arms. She held him as tears slipped down her face.

"He made a pact with Kikyo to kill me and get the rest of her soul back." She laid Shippo back down onto his bed. "I was such a fool to think that he had given up on her."

"Lady Kagome, you must leave immediately." Miroku said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Flee to your time and seal the well. Don't worry about us now. We can take care of ourselves. We will flee to Sango's village and hide there Shippo will be safe with us."

"I can't just leave you all here. Inuyasha will kill you when he can't find me. I won't have you die for me. I love you all so much, you're my family."

Shippo chose that moment to wake up. "Kagome" He cried leaping into her arms. "You're home!"

Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku and felt a tear fall down her face. "Yes I am home." She smiled softly. "But I have to go away again, we all do. You need to go with Sango."

Sango stepped forward and carefully lifted Shippo from Kagome's arms. "Go." She said softly. "We will be fine, we can take care of ourselves now."

"What's going on?" Shippo asked as he watched the tears slip down Kagome's face. "Where's Kagome going?"

"Inuyasha is trying to hurt Lady Kagome." Miroku explained. "She is going to go back to her time so that she will be safe. Sango and I will take care of you; you'll be safe with us."

Shippo felt tears trickle down his face as he looked at Kagome. "Okay." He whispered.

Sango hugged the brave little fox to her chest.

"Go Kagome, we'll be fine." Sango said tearfully.

Kagome pulled one of two identical plain silver chains from around her neck. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the necklace in her hands until it shone briefly. When the light died away she laid it around Sango's neck.

"If you need me just grab the chain and think of me. I've embedded it with some of my power so that only you three can call me and Inuyasha can't touch it." Tears slipped down her face as she turned and opened the door.

"Good luck Lady Kagome, my Nee-chan." Miroku whispered as she stepped out of the house and into the dark night.

"Good bye Haha-ue." Shippo whispered tearfully.

"I hope to see you again Nee-chan." Sango whispered as Kagome into the forest, leaving her family behind.

When Kagome was out of sight a sound was heard from the other end of the village, in the opposite direction that Kagome ran. Quickly the little group grabbed their weapons and ran out into the middle of the village.

Together they stood as Inuyasha ran out of the forest. When he saw them standing there ready to fight he slowed to a stop.

"Stand aside." He said darkly as he drew Tetssaiga.

"You will not harm Lady Kagome." Miroku said as he grabbed hold of the beads around the wind tunnel in his hand. "Even if it means using the wind tunnel on you. You will _not_ harm her!"

Sango looked to Miroku then to Shippo and drew her Herricoss. They knew that they would stand against Inuyasha even if it meant their deaths just to give Kagome a chance to get away.

Hey readers this is just a taste of what is to come I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow since this is a short chapter. I really hope that you do like _The Unexpected._

-Akie-kit666

P.S. How do you spell 'Herricoss'? I'm horrible 'cause I forgot how. Oh and I am looking for beta readers, email me at . Unless you put Beta Reader in the subject line I probably won't open it cause I got a really nasty virus last time. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

_Akie-Kitt here everyone, I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've posted on this site, my life kind of went to hell and back and here I am to say that I'm back and have learned so much that I am a better person and writer. So without further ado I give you __The Unexpected: Chapter 2._

Chapter 2

Kagome carefully climbed out of the well and stretched tiredly. She turned around and sighed as she sealed the well so that Inuyasha could not follow her. Filled with bone dead exhaustion she grabbed her bag and dragged herself towards her house. She opened the door to the house and walked into the dark hallway.

"Hey everyone!" She called. "I'm home early!"

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higarashi cried; a twinge of worry and shock in her voice. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh mom," Kagome slumped into a chair in the living room. "Inuyasha made a pact with Kikyo to kill me!"

"WHAT?" Mrs. Higarashi rushed into the room angrily.

Kagome stared at her mother for several long moments. Mrs. Higarashi was dressed in a training kimono wielding an intricately engrave sword. Mrs. Higarashi's hair was no longer cut in a short bob but long enough to brush along the waistband of her pants, pointed ears poked through the hair, and blue demon marks streaked her cheeks.

"Mom…" Kagome slowly stood up and stepped away from the woman in front of her. "What is going on?"

Mrs. Higarashi looked at herself and slowly lowered the sword in her hand as she sat onto the couch.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." She said softly. "You weren't supposed to find out like this. We had another month to plan this all out…"

"Mother, tell me the truth, what is going on?" Kagome demanded, an inkling of dread filling her.

Mrs. Higarashi sighed deeply once more as she gathered her thoughts and began to speak.

"Two years ago when you fell into the well and was dragged into the feudal era nearly ruined our plans, but no one suspected anything so I let you continue going while I figured out what to do."

"Whose plans?" Kagome demanded. "This isn't explaining anything!"

"Quiet down and let me speak." Mrs. Higarashi snapped. "In less than a month you turn 18; on your birthday I was going to tell you the truth." She sighed. "You were not born here on this shrine like you were told; this is not your home. Your true home is in the feudal era, daughter of the Eastern Lord."

Kagome's jaw drop and she felt a ghostly knife stab into her heart and twist; the knife left so real that she actually reached up and felt her chest to make sure that it wasn't there.

"Before you were born the Eastern lands and the Western lands were at war, a war so terrible that it nearly destroyed both sides. So a treaty was drawn up that stated that my first born daughter would marry their first born son. When you were born you were the youngest of twins and that would have been cause to throw us back into that devastating war. So your father sent me here to raise you. A spell was cast on me to hide the demoness part of me, and one was cast on you to hide the demoness part of you until you turned 18. Once a year the spell that was cast wears off and my true self is revealed; today is that day."

Kagome closed her eyes and let this new information sink in. Her heart was racing and at the same time, breaking. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she stood up angrily.

"You've hid this from me my entire life?" She demanded.

"I had no choice." Mrs. Higarashi said defensively. "We had to protect the land!"

"You had a choice!" Kagome retorted. "You had the choice to tell me the truth! You've had a million moments when you could have told me, from the moment that I was dragged into that well to this day! From the day that I was born to this day!" Her voice was rising each moment she spoke.

"You're my daughter and I had to protect you!" Mrs. Higarashi yelled right back.

"You are no mother of mine!" Kagome raced up to her bedroom and sealed the door with a quick spell, much like the one that she used on the well. In the two years that she had been going to the feudal era she had learned not only how to protect herself properly with both magic and sword. She pulled out her second bag, a blue and silver one, and began to fill it up as quickly as she could. This time she wasted no time with modern day necessities; this time she packed everything she had collected during her trips to the feudal era. She pulled two swords out of the back of her closet and laid them onto her bed along with some clothes. She quickly changed into the warrior's garb that Sango gave her and strapped the two blades on with ease. She pulled her long raven hair into a high ponytail and tied it tightly with a dark blue ribbon. Once her bag was packed her reached up and grasped her silver chain with both hands and concentrated.

"Kagome I don't know if this will reach you in time, but we need you back here as soon as you can." Sango's voice rang through her head; fear filled the woman's voice. "We were able to hold off Inuyasha for a short while, but he wounded Miroku and we had to run. We are currently headed to my village but we won't be able to stay for long, I will try to contact you again soon. Be careful Kagome, Inuyasha went to the South to find Kikyo, but I'm sure that he will circle back around as soon he's found her and try to reach the well. Good luck my friend, I hope to see you again soon."

"Sorry Sango." Kagome whispered as she grabbed her bag and climbed out of her window. "I have a sister to find first, and I have until my birthday to do it."

She swung out of the tree and landed in a crouch at the base of it. She quickly stood up and raced towards the well. Without a second thought she ripped the seal off and dove in.

_In the Castle of the Eastern Lord._

"Lady Misaka, you're father wishes to speak with you." A messenger called as he caught up to Lady Misaka in the training yard.

"Thank you Hinton," Misaka smiled coldly at him. "But I have to speak with someone first."

"Do you wish guards to accompany you milady?" He asked; he knew what she was going to do.

"No Hinton," She wrapped an arm around the small girl next to her. "This we have to do alone, come along Micah."

Lady Misaka walked boldly into the training yard and over to the fencing arena. Slowly every man stopped sparring at the sight of her and watched her every move. It was very rare that Lady Misaka stepped into the training yard during general training hours; she usually trained alone at midnight with a select few. When she stopped at the fencing yard she watched the men sparing for a moment before allowing a man to announce her.

"Presenting Lady Misaka!" A nearby man called and everyone stopped what they were doing to stand at attention.

One of the warriors in the fencing arena dropped his sword and raced over to the edge of the arena.

"Micah?" He cried worriedly. "Milady, what is going on?"

"Are you Micah's brother?" Misaka asked coldly.

"Yes ma'am." He bowed deeply. "Mintor Sparzor."

"I met your sister in the market this morning and she told me something that I thought you should hear too." Misaka gently prodded Micah to speak.

Micah gulped and began to speak softly. "Last night a man came into the village and attacked several girls, friends of mine." She said boldly. "Raped them and mutilated them." She turned around and pulled her dress down to show them someone's bloody initial's carved into her back.

"As I said I ran into Micah this morning in the village." Misaka began to pace slightly. "When she showed me the initial carved into her back and described the man that attacked her I knew that there was only one man that it could have been." She leaped over the fence and strode across the arena toward the other man standing there. "Intor Landis." She said as she stopped in front of him.

"Yes ma'am?" Intor asked as she stopped in front of him. "What can I do for you?"

"Are the accusations against you true?" Misaka crossed her arms and looked down at him expectantly.

"You would believe the word of a whore over the word of one of your loyal warriors?" Intor demanded.

Misaka slapped Intor, open handed across the face. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close.

"That whore watched her friends be raped and mutilated. When I found her she was curled in a ball terrified out of her mind and bleeding to death. That girl is now my responsibility and I will NOT have you call her a whore!" She shoved him away from her and turned her back on him with her head held high.

Intor stared after Misaka, anger boiling up inside of him until he could no longer hold it in. He gripped his sword tightly and lunged at Misaka without a second thought. She spun around and kicked the sword out of his hand in one smooth motion.

Mintor scooped up his blade and pointed it at Intor's throat. His hand was so steady that Misaka doubted that anyone could have shifted it.

"You dare raise a blade against your Lady?" Mintor exclaimed angrily. "You dare lay a hand on my sister?"

"Mintor, what you wish to do with this filth is your choice." Misaka said softly so that only Mintor could hear. "But do you really want your sister to see this?"

Mintor glanced back at his sister and watched as the first tear rolled down her cheek at the sight of him prepared to kill. He slowly lowered his blade, closed his eyes, and inhaled slowly.

Misaka gestured for men to come forward.

"Take him to the dungeons." She told them as they approached. "He is not to see the light of day for the rest of his pathetic life." She turned his back on them and strode over to Micah determinedly.

Intor knocked the men out of the way and lunged at Misaka angrily. He stabbed his dagger into her side as Micah screamed for Misaka to watch out. Misaka twisted enough for the dagger to miss everything important. She refused to let anyone see her show weakness in front of her troops.

Mintor stabbed Intor through the heart and he fell to the ground dead.

"Milady!" Micah screamed as she ran down to Misaka.

"I'm fine Micah." Misaka told her gently. "I want him taken care of in the usual way." She told Mintor. "You did good Mintor, I would like for you to become one of my private guard."

"I would be honored milady." Mintor dropped to one knee and bowed deeply.

"You and Micah need to go to my personal seamstress and have her make you proper uniforms." Misaka told them kindly. "Micah your new rooms are right off of mine, if you wish Mintor may stay with you. I will see you both tonight outside your new rooms to give you a rundown on everything."

Misaka nodded to them as they bowed deeply to her. She walked out of the training yard and upstairs without faltering. She walked into her father's study and stood at attention in front of him.

"You asked to see me father?" She asked.

"In one month you will be married to Lord Sesshoumaru and the alliance between our two lands will be cemented." Lord Hadrian said as he continued to write on his papers.

"Yes father, I have been told this my entire life." She nodded respectively.

"Your mother and sister will be here one week after your marriage."

"Wait, Mother is alive?" Misaka asked. "I have a sister?"

"Yes," He said tiredly. "They will be here after your marriage, you may go."

Misaka turned on her heel and left the room, feelings of betrayal and anger welling up inside of her. She strode though the castle and to her rooms. Micah and Mintor watched Misaka storm into her rooms without giving them proper recognition.

Micah knocked softly on the door and Misaka told her to enter.

"Mintor as well." She called when Micah entered the room.

"Is something wrong milady?" Micah asked as she bowed.

"Pack a bag." She told them. "We leave tonight."

"Yes ma'am." Mintor said and bowed once more. "What would you like for us to bring?"

"A few pairs of clothing and weapons." Misaka stared out of her window. "We leave at midnight."

"Ma'am," Micah called softly.

"Yes Micah?" Misaka turned around.

"I have no clothes except for the ones on my back." Micah refused to meet Misaka's eyes.

"Do not worry about that Micah, Mintor." Misaka strode over to them. "I will take care of that. Meet me here when you are both done, tell no one."

They bowed once more and hurried out of the room.

Misaka walked over to the mirror and checked her reflection. She brushed her snow white hair over her ear. She sighed as pulled her hair into a high pony tail and checked her wound. With expert ease she wrapped the wound and changed her clothes. Tonight she would leave this place and find her sister. With Mintor and Micah to guard her back no one would lay a hand on her.

_Sorry again everyone for taking so long to post the second chapter. I will try to post as often as possible and thank you again everyone that stuck with me for this long. Please review and all that jazz._

_Akie-Kitt signing off…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Akie-Kitt here everyone saying "Thank you for all of the reviews…"_

_*Bursts out laughing*_

_Sorry couldn't keep a straight face. Seriously though, I want to thank "Loveinthebattlefield" for reviewing and spurring me to write another chapter. Happy birthday Loveinthebattlefeild!_

_Now time to answer other questions that have been posed to me. Sesshoumaru and Kagome will not actually be together in the next chapter or two but I assure all of you that they will in fact get together in the end. _

"_You expect this Lord Sesshoumaru to bed a human?" Lord Sesshoumaru demanded as he walked into the room._

_It seems as if my mind has run amuck and has conjured the image of Sesshoumaru early._

"_Go away Sesshoumaru you're not in this chapter." _

"_No I'm here you might as well use me." He proceeds to sit down and pick up a magazine._

"_I may use you, but until then go get me a White Mocha Frappuccino from Starbucks." Cracks fingers. "Time to write."_

_{PS. Yes I know I am weird and all that jazz but bear with me.}_

The Unexpected; Chapter 3

Kagome pulled herself out of the well and stretched as she settled her bag on her shoulders once more. She looked towards Kaede's village and sighed as she realized that she couldn't go visit Kaede for fear of Inuyasha finding her before she had chance to find her sister. She rolled her neck to get it to pop and turned towards the east. With long strides she began to run toward the Eastern Lands. Making sure to pace herself so that she wouldn't tire too quickly she let her mind wander to muse over the problem she had been having recently.

Since she had been coming here she had begun to realize more and more that she didn't belong in the world that she had grown up in; she belonged here. She belonged in this world where people understood her and she could make a difference. She stopped and leaned against a tree as she let the tears that had she had been holding back fall swiftly. When she felt that she had let the tears fall long enough she quickly wiped them away and walked over to the nearby stream to splash water over her face to wash away the residue. She sat back on her heels and dried her face with a scrap of cloth from her bag. She looked up at the sky and realized that she had been running for almost the rest of the afternoon; it was almost dark out and she needed to find shelter for the night. She strode into the darker part of the forest and conjured up some of her miko powers to light the way into a cave. Once she was sure that the cave had no unexpected surprises she set her bag down and built up a fire to warm herself by while she fished out her small pot to warm some soup by.

Once the soup was warmed she leaned her back against a nearby boulder and slowly sipped the soup while she stared out of the cave at the stars. These were the stars that she loved to look at. These were the stars that she wanted to watch over her while she slept. These stars were the guiding light in a never ending dark world. These stars would lead her home every night.

Kagome set her empty cup down and curled up around the fire in her sleeping bag. She sat up for one moment when she realized that the cave would be unprotected during the night and anyone would be able to attack her while she slept. She gathered her powers and spread them in a shield over the entrance of the cave easily. She smiled and lay back down to fall into an easy sleep.

_In the Eastern Lands_

Misaka scaled the wall outside of her bedroom easily and pulled Micah up after her. Mintor tossed the bags up and Misaka caught them before she lowered Micah down the other side of the wall. Once Micah was down Misaka began to pass her the bags gently. She gestured for Mintor to follow her and leapt off of the wall to land next to Micah in an easy crouch.

Mintor scaled the wall and crouched on the top of it before jumping off and landing next to Micah.

"We are going to head towards the west." Misaka told them softly as she picked up her bag and helped Micah to put hers on. "If we are to find my sister before my birthday then we must make haste."

"We can acquire horses in the village milady." Mintor bowed slightly.

Misaka bit her lip as she concentrated on altering her figure. Her snow white hair darkened so that it was a shade of pale blonde and the blue marks on her cheeks faded away to nothing. She sighed and turned to Micah and Mintor.

"From now on you two call me Misaka, not milady." She smiled at them. "My father will have everyone searching for me once he realizes that I am gone."

"Are you sure that this is what you wish to do Misaka." Micah asked haltingly, not used to speaking to her lady so informally.

"This is the only way that I can get the answers that I need before my marriage to Lord Sesshoumaru." Misaka grabbed Micah by the hand reassuringly. "We will be okay, I swear to you."

"If I may Misaka," Mintor called softly. "Why did you wish for us to accompany you?"

Misaka gestured for them to begin walking as she gathered her thoughts.

"I asked for you two to accompany me because I need companions for this journey." She said finally. "Mintor you are an excellent warrior, hunter, and guide. Micah you have so much untapped potential, both in miko powers and in healing. I recognized the potential in both of you immediately."

"Thank you Misaka." Micah hugged Misaka happily. "Thank you for taking us on this journey with you."

"Well we have a long way to go and such a short time to do it in so we must press on." She smiled brightly at them in the moonlight.

_In the Western Castle_

Lord Sesshoumaru stood up and watched the moon for several long moments before turning to glance back at the letters on his desk. One was from the Lord Hadrian to remind him of the upcoming marriage to his daughter, Lady Misaka. The other was a letter that for any other person would have changed their lives; for him it was just another day, just another piece of paper to bother him.

He strode back over to his desk and sat down to reread the letter.

_Lord Sesshoumaru,_

_There are a great many things that you need to know before your upcoming marriage to Lady Misaka of the Eastern Lands. The first being that you have a twin brother that will be arriving in a few days. You know full well about the treaty that was put into place before you were born, the treaty that stopped full out war from exploding between the Western Lands and the Eastern Lands. Well if the Eastern Land had found out that you had a twin then the war that we were trying to prevent would have happened anyway._

_There are a great many more things that I wish I could tell you but there is no time, just know that everything that we did we did to protect you and your brother and the Land._

_With all love,_

_Your Mother…_

Sesshoumaru sat back in his chair and tossed the letter back onto the desk as he mused over it once more.

_'So not only is Mother alive but I have a brother as well.' He smiled coldly. 'Well this is turning out to be an interesting day.'_

_Akie-Kitt here again. That's all for now. Once again I shall ask for reviews and I shall try to post either tomorrow or as soon as I can. Now review and tell me what you think._

_Until next time._


End file.
